


Rose Garden

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Sussex Retirement [22]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Watson has visited a rose garden





	Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashwork Amnesty Challenge, Rose prompt
> 
> The photos were taken at Cambridge University Botanic Gardens

When Holmes and Watson had visited the Duke of Norfolk at Arundel Castle, Watson had been taken with the rose garden:

      

On his return home he had been disappointed at his own rose growing attempts until Holmes had reminded him the Duke's gardener was building on not only his own vast experience, but also that of the gardeners who had gone before.  Watson and Seth had taken a garden which had been completely neglected and had produced a variety of flowers, included the roses, not because they were paid to do so, but because of their shared love of gardening.


End file.
